However Long it Takes
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: What do Serena and Darien do when they're stuck in Andrew's arcade storage closet for several days? [COMPLETE] [Will be edited in future]
1. Push Over

**Mission: Push over**

It was the first day of summer, and Andrew was completing a scheme that he and 'the gang' had been working on for several months, since the start of school, to be exact. The day was very warm and very sunny, and most people were out at the park smelling the air and just being in nature. But Andrew wasn't. He was working at the Crown game arcade that his father owned, and trying to convince his best friend, Darien, of something.

"Come on Darien, it'll be fun….please? Please," he pleaded with a dirty rag in his hands.

"Why should I? It's not like I'd have any fun. Besides, You're the only friend I've go to talk to and no offense, but, you get boring at times." Darien chewed on his straw.

Andrew began to pout. This was harder than he thought it would be. Serena would be a push over to get to go, but Darien…Darien needed a little bribery.

"You know," Andrew started slyly again. "Serena's gonna be there. And then you'll get to meet her friends and get to know more people than just me."

"Serena?" Darien hesitated. If Serena was going, then maybe things wouldn't be so bad. "Weeeelll…I guess so." He hurriedly went back to chewing on his straw with shifty eyes.

"Okay, buddy. That was too easy. I usually can't convince you of anything. What's the catch?"

"You have to do all the shopping. I can't stand shopping."

Kaching! I'll be shopping anyway…he he he, Andrew laughed to himself. "No problem Darien."

>An hour later>

It was Serena's turn to be conned into a scheme with more dangerous consequences than could be imagined at the time. The 'gang' was at the counter of the arcade having a drink before their usual romp through the shopping mall of allowance doom. Mina was asking if Serena wanted to go to the beach with everyone for a few weeks and stay at her parents' beach house.

"I'll only go to the beach with you if we can get a snack first. Is that okay with you, Andrew," she asked politely from the stool upon which Darien had been sitting only mere moments ago.

"Of course," he replied satisfactorily.

All of the girls (except Amy) snickered, and Andrew had to turn around to hide a smile that would soon turn into a grin. This was so funny, and they couldn't stand it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. We've just been picturing how funny it would be if you puked before we left," Raye said.

They started one of their famous fights, until it was closing time.

>Two days later>

"Why don't you put your baggage in the storage closet before we go," Andrew said to Darien. "We have to wait for the girls." The girls were actually hiding behind the counter trying not to crack up.

"Okay," Darien said slowly, and opened the door…

"Whoopsies," Andrew said, pushed Darien into the closet, and locked the door.

What was that rat doing! "Andrew, LET me OUT," Darien whined.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! One down, one to go," Andrew cackled.

Holy crap! Andrew wasn't going to do what he thought Andrew was going to do...was he? Probably. "Andrew you're not gonna do this to me, are you," he cried, afraid for his sanity.

"Yup. You've had this coming for a LONG time buster. Next victim arriving…he he he!"

Serena cheerfully entered the arcade with a suitcase and a backpack in tow. "Where is everyone," she wondered, slowly putting her backpack down.

"Why don't you put your suitcases into the storage closet," Andrew suggested, leading her toward the door at the back of the room.

A muffled "No!" came from somewhere, but Serena didn't hear it.

"Why?" Andrew wasn't acting normally.

"JUST DO IT!"

"okay," Serena squeaked.

"Here, let-me-help-you. Whoopsies," Andrew said, and shoved Serena into the closet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed, as she fell on top of a flustered Darien.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Darien screamed, once again sure that his sanity, as well as his dignity,was going out the window.


	2. Annoying

"What are you doing here, Serena?!"  
  
"The same thing you are," Serena mumbled.  
  
A long, high-pitched cackling came over the microphone that was attached to the hidden camera. Four-THREE more followed.   
  
"We've been waiting for this for soooo long! I don't know how long we could stand it," Andrew laughed.  
  
"ANNNDDREEW LET ME OUT!! You can leave Darien in here, but let ME out," Serena whined, very loudly might I add.  
  
"We're not letting you out until-"  
  
"We're not letting you out for a long time," Mina broke in.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA," Andrew laughed, and then fell over and snorted for a while.  
  
The hours went crawling by, and Darien and Serena were sitting at the opposite ends of the room, either glaring at each other, looking around the room, or rummaging through their bags.  
  
"How long do they expect us to be in here? There's a shower and a toilet, and a REFRIGERATOR!!! FOOD," Serena shouted.  
  
Darien pulled at the back of her shirt and said "No food intake until meal time."  
  
"They said I could have a snack, and by the moon, I'm gonna get one."  
  
He let go of her shirt, and she fell facedown onto the floor.   
  
"WHAAA!!"  
  
"Oops, sorry, Meatball Head."  
  
"You are SO annoying. I need to think up a mean nickname for you." Five minutes went by, and Serena shouted "Pig-Headed JERK."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That's you're nickname."  
  
"Oh, that's a good one. I'm really hurt, Meatball Head," Darien said   
sarcastically, and pulled a science book out of his suitcase.  
  
"You were gonna read THAT on VACATION?!"  
  
"Yes. I don't want to get behind in school."  
  
"Well, I didn't bring a book, except maybe my manga. Besides, school is out. No one else is studying, except maybe Amy. But that's her hobby," Serena said and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Snot."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Lazy bum."  
  
"Pig-headed JERK!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" 


	3. Argg? Argg?

However long it takes: Chapter 3 *Argg. Argg?!*  
  
Authors Notes: How did everyone like that last, little, very short chapter? ^.^ I promise, this one is longer. And sorry for the long wait...I wasn't doing too well in Math class. Why do we have to have math? There should be a law that says that it's harmful to children's health. And it is too! Have fun! Keep emailing me. Thanks mina, and keep reading. Here it goes:  
  
  
"Why do you have to fight," came a loud, growl over the microphone.   
  
"Why do you have to butt in? This is none of your business Andrew, so go away!"  
  
"Such rough language," Andrew said sarcastically. "Are you sure that you want-"  
  
"SHUT UP, ANDERW!" Darien shouted, then stared at his book, a little tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
  
"Darien, I'm surprised. Serena, are you sure you want-"  
  
"SHUT UP, ANDREW!" Serena whined, and looked at her nails.   
  
"This is fun! We get to actually see you two meek and embarrassed.  
  
Darien lost it. He got up and punched the screen which he had found by looking at the wall and looking for an enormously large head floating in midair above the bathtub...  
  
Needless to say, the screen broke and from the other side of the storage room, their prison, came a loud curse.  
  
Also needless to say, Darien got a bunch of glass in his hand.  
  
"What did you do that for," Serena cried. "You are so stupid!" Serena got up and ran to the mini-refrigerator. She pulled some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it a towel. Then she got some tweezers and gently started to pull the small pieces of glass out.  
  
"Are you certified?"  
  
"Shut up, Darien. I got a C plus in first aid if you need to know."  
  
"Well, that makes me feel better."  
  
"Darien, if you don't stop being sarcastic, I'm going to slap you. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said meakly, and she glared at him.  
  
Darien thanked Serena quickly and then secretly began to rewrap his bleeding hand.  
  
He then went back to reading his 'interesting' book. But what he was really doing, was watching the slightly crazy girl across the room from him.   
  
Serena didn't seem to be enjoying herself, and he wondered why...Not seriously, but he wondered if he could make her smile.  
  
  
What was wrong with the crazy lunatic with jet black hair, the jerk. How stupid do you have to be to punch a t.v. screen, and NOT get a bleeding hand out of the deal?? What an idiot! Now what's he doing?! What is he looking at?   
  
"What are you doing? Are you_high_or something?"  
  
"Whoa! Where'd that come from??"  
  
"Well what do you think? You're staring at something and you look really weird."  
  
"Well, I'm not. What are you reading?"  
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Fine then. I was just trying to strike up a conversation."  
  
Serena walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a soda and poured it on him. He squished up, and made a face that was rather sour.   
  
Darien growled, and got another can of soda, and dumped it on Serena.  
  
"Auuughh!!! What was that?? Do you know how long it will take me to wash my hair?? You are in for it now, buster! You are so dead. You had better stay on that side of the room, or you'll find that your hand is not the only thing that will be bleeding."  
  
A few hours later, they heard a crackling noise. Serena looked up from the edge of the bathtub, and her soapy, wet hair dripped all over the floor.  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
"It's probably just Andrew trying to annoy me."  
  
Serna leaned back over the tub and continued washing her hair. Two minutes later Andrews voice came over the speaker.   
  
"How are our favorite little friends?"  
  
"Go away Andrew. Do like to torture people??"  
  
"No, just you two. It's a lot of fun seeing people squeamish and up tight. It's even more fun when they seem to really like eachother."  
  
"WHAT?? What are you talking about? I can't STAND him! And I bet he can't stand me!"  
  
"If you don't leave now, Andrew, I will personally knock your brains out when I get out of here."  
  
"By the way, how long are we going to be in here for?"  
  
"For however long it takes."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You figure that one out," he said, and cut the connection.  
  
"I wonder what that meant."  
  
"I have no idea," Darien said, but somewhere inside, he knew that Andrew meant to keep him locked in there with Serena until he told her he liked her.  
  
*Two hours later(approx. 10:30 P.M.)*  
  
"Argggg," Darien growled. "I can't get this damn thing off," he swore, and started jerking his hand around.  
  
He heard some snickering from the corner of the room. He looked over to where Serena was sitting, and saw that she was stifling a laugh. She couldn't hold it much longer, and so she burst out in a loud laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Argg? What's 'argg'?"  
  
"Shut up, Meatball brain," he said, smiling.  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"No, you shut up."  
  
"Shut up, you freak."  
  
"Meatball Head, if you don't stop, I'm gonna have to slug you."  
  
"You wouldn't slug poor little old me, would you," she said, putting on a puppy face.  
  
"I just might if you don't stop scaring me. You're eyes are looking red."  
  
Andrew's voice came over the speaker once more.  
  
"Light's out in ten minutes."  
  
"What, is this camp? Or are you my mother," Serena said.  
  
"You'd better get set up to go to sleep soon, or I'll turn the lights off now."  
  
"Nah, be quiet, Andrew. I'm going."  
  
Darien and Serena got their things ready, and Serena changed in the bathroom. They pulled out the sleeping bags that had been left in a small closet next to the tub, and got into them. Serena got out her book, and was just about to start reading it when the lights went out.  
  
"Awww, pooh."  
  
"Well, goodnight, Meatball brain," Darien said from across the room.  
  
"Yeah. 'Night," Serena said with a yawn.  
  
Five minutes later, Darien could hear her mumbling in her sleep, and it sounded something very much like 'Argg'...  
  
~.~.~  
  
Well, there it is. I should have the next one up next week. Don't worry. It won't turn into a month. See ya soon! Egyptian Princess ^.^ And remember: ARGG! 


	4. Deep Thoughts, Secret plots

Chapter 4: Deep thoughts; Secret plots  
  
Authors Note: Hi guys! The week wasn't over when I uploaded this, so *sticks her tongue out at all of you!* Just kidding! I hope you like this part, but I might have to put it into two parts...maybe, maybe not. We'll see. Have fun! P.S. Any of you see the "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" movie yet? ARAGORN AND LEGOLAS ARE HOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! IT WAS AWESOME! But I still say that the book is better. ^.^ **Guys, am REALLY sorry about this delay! But you see, the good thig is, is that we won't have one next week, because I have a three and a half day weekend!!! I can write more, and not have to loose sleep over it! Thanks for your patience!** Oh yeah! And a couple of you want a closet like that, Andrew just remodeled it to suit his purpose. @.@ ^-^ I want one toooooo!  
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
Secret plots:  
  
"Well, they're asleep," Andrew announced.  
  
"Well, can't we go to sleep now? I need to study in the morning," Amy said.  
  
"No, we can't. We need to figure out how all of this will go. Once they profess their undying love for each other, how and when are we going to let them out? They might be stuck in there all summer! And I'll get no time at the beach."  
  
"I say we play poker."  
  
"Be quiet, Raye."  
  
"What? I love poker."  
  
"Yeah, especially when we're betting chocolate and ice cream," Mina answered, licking her lips."  
  
"Gross!!! You are acting like Serena."  
  
"Well, why don't we play poker? I want a midnight snack, anyway."  
  
"Andrew," Mina said sweetly, and batted her eyes.  
  
Andrew backed away and said, "I wont have any for the customers by tomorrow if you eat it all."  
  
"Oh, you know five teenagers can't eat twelve tons of ice cream in one night."  
  
"In one night, no. But it all depends on how long we're in here for."  
  
"Please, please, please??"  
  
"Oh....alright. Go get one."  
  
"Chocolate, everyone?"  
  
"Chocolate mint chip."  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
"Rocky road."  
  
"Hold up! Two per night."  
  
"TWO PER NIGHT?!?!"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!! We don't want to wake them up."  
  
A few minutes later, Lita came back carrying two tubs of ice cream. Raye was finishing up dealing out the cards, and Mina had set up the lantern. All of the lights were out in the arcade, except for the lantern.   
  
There was a strange shadow on the wall. It looked sort of like a dog, maybe a rabbit.  
  
"ANDREW! Stop making shadow puppets and scoop out the ice cream."  
  
"I do that every day. YOU get the ice cream while I make the puppets."  
  
Lita sighed and scooped out the frozen goodies.  
  
They played a few hands of poker, until Amy said, "Shouldn't we be figuring out what to do about Serena and Darien?"  
  
"That's right! Are we going to do it gently, or forcefully."  
  
"I say let time take its course."  
  
"I second that. We need to leave them alone, so that they can kill each other or slobber all over the floor."  
  
"You guys are so stupid."  
  
  
Deep thoughts:  
  
The night went on for hours. Darien had been awake for a long time. He had been woken to the noise Andrew was making for the shadow puppets. The pig was rather good. It sounded just like him.   
  
Darien sat up in his sleeping bag, and tried to hear what they were saying. But the heat had come on, and the noise the heater was making didn't help his situation.  
  
(Here it comes. The most annoying part of all moonie fanfics. Darien's real thoughts about Serena.)  
  
How did he ever get himself into this situation? It was all Andrew of course. He must have planned this. And those people Serena hangs out with, they must have had a hand in it too. Even Amy!   
  
Who was he fooling? It was all himself. If he had never told Andrew how he felt, then he wouldn't be in this mess...Hold up! He never did tell Andrew! Then how did he find out?? That little sneak! I'mna kill him if I ever get out of here.   
  
I turned on the flashlight, but put it on the floor, light up so that they wouldn't find out he was awake.  
  
He looked over at the sleeping bag in his face. There was a lump of foot close too it, so he rolled back over and tried to read. But it was impossible. He kept thinking about Serena. What was so great about her anyway?  
  
Well, for one, she was a GORGEOUS girl. A little silly, but very nice. When she wasn't beating him over the head, that is. And it was true, he did provoke her. It wasn't all his fault though. She faught back, and sometimes it seemed as if she enjoyed it. It would be rather interesting to see what happened over the next few days.  
  
His mind turned to his book and back to Serena. Why couldn't he get his mind off of her?? If he could admit to himself that she was gorgeous, and sort of nice, had bad grades, and captured him with every look, then maybe he could stop thinking about her. Maybe he was falling into the trap; the trap of love. He told himself that it would never work out. How many times had he thought that? Countless. But he had also told himself, that one day he would make it workk out. It was his own choices that affected everything. Oh, and Serena's too.   
But then, she hated him! Maybe he should be nicer to her. The thought had never occured to him that he was mean to her. He just teased her. It was fun to see her angry. He told himself that it would be worth it, just to try and be nice. Then maybe she would start being friends with him. And then maybe he'd have a chance!   
  
But he was getting too far ahead of himself. All he had to do was be nice. Be nice. That's the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep. Be nice.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 5: Here we go again   
  
See ya! Egyptian Princess ^.^ 


	5. Here we go Again

Authors Notes: All right, I get the hint. I wont post any more 'stupid' notes...And it didn't take me forever to get it, it just took me a while to post. This chapter might be a little short, but it will have to do. Don't hate me! See you guys soon. ^.^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here we go again:  
  
Serena woke up the next morning, and hopped into the shower. Darien was awaken by the noise, but had to force himself to go back to sleep and not look the other way.   
  
When he finally woke up, he saw Serena at the door with her ear against it.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm- go away, I'm listening."  
  
"To what?"  
  
Serena didn't hear him, she was banging her hands against the floor and squishing her face up.  
  
It was then that Darien noticed that it was 11 O'clock in the morning. The arcade was open, and someone was playing the Sailor V game. Serena was apparently the best player in all of Tokyo, and whenever the person playing messed up, she got all tense and ikky.   
  
Darien snickered, and then burst out laughing.   
  
Serena glared at him and then turned back to the door. Her nails were digging into the wood, and the door was scratched up.  
  
"Dob! Not that, jump you idiot! Look out!...Grrrrr...What's up with that?! You're suppose to be- Augggh!"  
  
"Serena, why don't you get away from the door and go..I dunno, paint you toenails er something."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"You're going to break a nail."  
  
"Augg, you're right! But ya know, you sound really stupid saying that."  
  
"So, I just don't want to hear your whining when you do break a nail."  
  
"Just for that, I'm going to blackmail you and get you to be my slave. Then you'll have to be an ugly,dirty,..thing. But then I'll have to get you cleaned, cuz I don't like dirty people."  
  
"You are so-" Darien was about to insult her, but then he remembered that he was suppose to be nice to her. 'But I don't want to be nice to her...It's so much fun to be mean..' "You're just so..so..weird. What could you possibly know that could make me be your 'slave'?"  
  
"I know that you have been modling for a um..modling company."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's been underwear modling!"  
  
Darien's face turned white, then red, then green. "How the hell did you find that out??!"  
  
"I have my ways. And if you don't want me to tell Andrew, you'll be my slave."  
  
"I don't want to be your slave!"  
  
  
"Oh, Andreeewwwwww..."  
  
The buzzing noise came on, and then a loud 'ohiooing' "Yes, Serena?"  
  
"OH ALRIGHT! I'll do it!"  
  
"Do what?!"  
  
"He's got to be my slave or I'll tell someone a secret about him."  
  
"Ooooo, blackmail. What is it?"  
  
"You're the one I'll tell if he doesn't be my slave."  
  
"Ha ha! That's funny. Well, I'll let you keep up the old blackmail thing, and Darien, you be nice to her majesty."  
  
"Majesty?!"  
  
"That sounds great! Mr. Shields, go grab the nail polish kit from my bag."  
  
Darien slouched and walked over to her bag.   
  
Andrew got off the microphone, and walked over to the girls who were eating breakfast.   
  
"Will you girls ever stop eating?"  
  
"It's a girls job to eat. Then, later on, we'll have to exercise to work off all of that food and stuff Amy calls glucose."  
  
"Ya see, glucose turns into-"  
  
"Amy, we'll work all that out later. Right now, we need to get up our strength to work on our plan," said Mina, and got off her stool to go look at at guy she saw passing the arcade.   
  
"Well, I think Serena's got it under control for now. She's blackmailed Darien with something and he has to be her slave and call her 'majesty'. I think she's doing quite well."  
  
"Undoubtedly," Amy commented. "She has a dirty mind. And you don't want to see it if you ever get the chance to."  
  
"Watch out for the quiet ones," Lita said, looking at Amy.   
  
Amy blushed and asked quietly, "What are you implying?"  
  
"You have a dirty mind too."  
  
"You never know what's in a persons mind."  
  
"Well, just in case they hit it off on the right foot, I left them a little...'present' in the refridgerator. In the back of it, just so they don't find it right away and don't..use it."  
  
"What did you put in there," Lita asked slyly.  
  
"Oh nothing...Just a little bottle of the best wine in all of Tokyo."  
  
"They're not old enough to drink that!!"  
  
"Shhh! Darien is."  
  
"But if Serena drinks it, she'll get drunk. She's not old enough to drink it."  
  
"That's the point, Amy...," Andrew sighed and thought that it would be Amy's turn to get out in the world next. She needed to get some 'worldly' knowledge.(I know how this feels ^-^;)   
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How did ya like it? I'll try and put some of your ideas in the next part of the story...Hint the wine...why do ya think it's in there? *^_^* Sorry this part was so short. I didn't get to sneak on the computer this morning...See you guys soon...Egyptian Princess 


	6. Ghost Stories

Ghost Stories  
  
Authors notes: In case none of you know, I am really happy with the way you've all reacted to my story. It's not the best that I've written, but I'm glad (okay extremely happy...REALLY happy) that you guys like it. This chapter deals with...a drunken stupor-well, maybe not really, but it will have some embarrassing parts. See ya! Have fun!  
  
.~.~.~.~.   
  
"You're not going to make me rub your feet, are you?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that!" Darien groaned. "But...no, I don't think I will. Your hands are probably dirty, and my feet are ticklish."  
  
"Oh, they are, are they?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, she got up, and said, "Crap! Oh, no you don't," and ran around the room with Darien not far behind. She was backed into the wall and was laughing and breathing very hard.  
  
"Okay, Darien, you can stop now. I don't particularly LIKE being tickled."  
  
"Ooo. Then it's more fun."  
  
"For you, not for me. Now, go get me a soda."  
  
"Alright," he said and slouched off.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Uh, nothing."  
  
"My point exactly. What do you say?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty..."  
  
Whilst Darien was in the bathroom for a few minutes (unbeknownst to Serena, to get away from calling her 'your majesty') Serena went into the refrigerator and got out the wine she had discovered last night after Darien went back to sleep and Andrew had stopped making pig noises while he was awake. He snored horribly, and you could hear him over the heater.  
  
Serena had uncorked the bottle last night, so she took a swig of it, rather hurriedly. Darien made no signs of exiting the toilet room, so she took another swig and put it back.  
  
Two minutes later, Darien came out, and Serena said, "How long does it take for you to go? That was about 5 minutes."  
  
Darien glared at her, but sat down and started to read. He was interrupted when he heard Serena giggling loudly.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Serena made no reply, and kept on giggling. Darien's goal in life was to become the worlds best doctor. He had studied hard in his short 18 years of life, but had never expected to be called upon to act before he got out of college.  
  
He watched Serna very carefully over the next three loooong minutes. She was giggly, had a red face, and looked dizzy.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"That's 'Are you sick, your majesty?'"  
  
Darien got up and walked over to Serena. He put his hand to her forehead, and surprisingly, she didn't object. Her head felt warm, and her face wasn't going back to normal very quickly.  
  
"Serena, have you eaten anything today?"  
  
"Jus those crackers for breakfast. Ya know I eat like a bird."  
  
Darien was trying to suppress a laugh, and couldn't help but to smile. He got up and went to the refrigerator and looked through it.  
  
He saw the bottle of wine.  
  
"Oh no. No. No, he wouldn't...Yes, he would...ANDREW!!"  
  
"Looks like you found it. My little surprise."  
  
"If that stupid t.v. still worked, I would make you take a look at what you did to Serena."  
  
"I didn't make her drink it, she's a curious little girl."  
  
"Curious my butt! It's called temptation, and you put it there! She's gonna be sick and it's your fault! What if she spills the beans about something I'm not supposed to know? She's gonna want to know tomorrow morning...That's when it should be all over. That also depends on how much she drank."  
  
"Well go get the bottle."  
  
Darien got the bottle and saw that only two inches were gone. She must not know how to drink. He had no time to remind himself to teach Serena about the art of drinking wine, he was too busy being angry at Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in tonight?"  
  
"No. And why, may I ask are you going to be in trouble tonight?"  
  
"Because when we sit down to dinner, she's gonna want some." That wasn't the full reason, however, because he was formulating a plan in his head. Darien wasn't the expert on romance, but he had seen enough sappy movies to know what NOT to do. He was going to set up dinner, and then take the opportunity of her being sick, to be nice to her. He was going to set out candles, actually use silverware, and put the food on real plates, not the plastic covered styrofoam.   
  
"Well, you'll just be a man and say no."  
  
"Serena is a very...captivating girl, and-"  
  
"Well, she'd have to be, if she's captivated you."  
  
"Oh, go away!" Darien was rather annoyed. He was going to have to keep Serena away from the wine, and be nice to her at the same time.   
  
Serena was trying to sleep on the floor, and she was having a hard time, what with the headache she was getting from all the noise. She was not drunk, but she had a hard time trying to clarify everything they were saying. Darien was yelling at Andrew, and they were saying something about dinner and tonight. WELL, she'd give THEM dinner.  
  
~ ~ Ten hours later ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Serena, will you come out of there? It's time for dinner."  
  
*Will I come out of here? Well, you'll see coming out of here. I'll give you a dinner to remember...*  
  
Serena was wearing very short shorts, a low-cut, red and orange v-neck shirt. She was wearig her hair in a half-bun, half-ponytail, and she had no shoes on.  
  
"I'm not Serena, slave," she said, and smiled.  
  
Darien almost dropped a plate. He started to stare at Serena, but quickly looked down and put the plate on the makeshift table of suitcases. He got the rest of the food out, but when Serena opened the refrigerator, he gently moved her away and told her to sit down.  
  
"The slave does not tell her majesty to sit down."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, 'your highness', but I said I was getting dinner tonight, and your not supposed to help."  
  
"Her majesty wants that good stuff in the refrigerator."  
  
"Nope. You can't have that. You're too young to have that."  
  
"You're talking to me like I'm a kid. Well, I'm not a kid. I am her majesty, Queen Serena Bunny Tsukino, and I want that stuff."  
  
Darien tried to hide a smile, but couldn't. His smile widened into a grin, and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. What was he going to do if Serena got mad and tried to go get it..."Well, the beverage for tonight is going to be green tea. So none of that stuff."  
  
"Can I have it ever," she whined.  
  
"Probably not. But you never know." I might have to use it once or twice.  
  
Serena started to eat, when Darien said he had to use the restroom.  
  
"Why can't you guys ever go BEFORE dinner? It makes no sense to me."  
  
Darien said nothing, but opened the refrigerator, took the bottle out, and went to the bathroom.   
  
But for the moment, Serena's mind wasn't on the wine. She wanted to light a candle. So she opened the extra space and got some candles that Andrew had left there in case of an emergency. She found a lighter next to them, so she got the candles, their bases, and the lighter and set them up on their 'table'.  
  
When Darien came out, Serena was blowing out and relighting the candles.  
  
"Serena! Where did you get those?!"  
  
"From the storage closet. I wanted to light a candle. I can make shadows on the wall."  
  
"You can do that with a flashlight, Serena. Now, no more relighting the candles. Just leave them lit." He thought that it made the situation more special. He didn't know if he should do any of this, but he thought he could at least try. And if nothing worked out, she wouldn't remember any of it.  
  
Serena was more sober than he thought, however, and she had control over the thinking process of her mind. She was going to make Darien putty in her hands. She was going to MAKE Darien like her.  
  
She continued to eat, and stare at the flame. Actually she was staring at him, but that's the way he saw it. He poured the tea, and started to eat when Serena asked, "Darien, why do you make fun of me?"  
  
"Because I think it's fun. I know you don't like it, but it's actually the highlight of my day."  
  
"Huh. Funny, really. Me being the highlight of YOUR day. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, uh...Because you're actually kind of cute when you're mad."  
  
Serena coughed. She hadn't expected him to say something like that. Maybe he enjoyed making fun of her because he liked her. That's what her mom said guys always did when they liked you. Maybe Darien hasn't matured yet from that stage.  
  
"You okay, Serena?"  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine...This is good spaghetti. I haven't ever had spaghetti on a table of suitcases and wax candles. It's actually a new experience for me."  
  
"Hm...Um..Serena, do you like being drunk?"  
  
"I am NOT drunk...I think," Serena said, angrily. She wanted him to think that she was drunk, so if she did anything stupid, he would think it was the alcohol.  
  
"Okay, okay. So, you're not drunk..Y-You're right. This is some good spaghetti." Darien sat quietly, eating his dinner and wondering how to say something politely to her. Much to his suprise, she was the first one to say something.  
  
"Darien, you're not such a bad person once someone can get close enough to talk to you. Is Andrew your only friend? I though that being the, uh, type of person you are, you would have more friends."  
  
"I suppose I'm very anti-social. I don't like talking to many people. The people to whom I do talk to get me into situations like this one...But I suppose that was a compliment, so, thank you."  
  
Serena frowned, but started to eat again. "You're not much of a conversationalist."  
  
"I suppose I'm not."  
  
Serena frowned again, and thought that she should try something now, and not wait until later. She scooted over closer to him, and kept eating.   
  
It was rather amazing how embarrassed one person could get and keep it to himself. The only thing that showed he WAS embarrassed was his face. He kept it low and it had a tinge of pink.  
  
Serena had a piece of spaghetti hanging out of her mouth, and was looking at him.  
  
*What is she doing? She's freaking me out. This is not natural for her to get so close. Well, I'll freak her out.*  
  
Darien got up and got a glass of wine for himself, and drank it. Serena watched him drink and swallow it. She frowned and walked slowly over to him. She grabbed at the bottle, and he pulled it away from her.  
  
"I want some," she whined.  
  
"Well, you can't have any."  
  
She grabbed at it again, and he nudged her away. "But I want some."  
  
"Well, you can't have any."  
  
Serena walked over to the door, sat by it, and glared at him for a few minutes. She then got up again, and before he could do anything, she grabbed the bottle. she opened it, and drank a big gulp.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm getting a drink. what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"You know you're going to be sick later."  
  
"No-ho I won't. I'll be fine. Ooh." She swallowed a little too quickly, so she sat down by the 'table', and held on to the bottle.  
  
"Serena, give me the bottle."  
  
"Say please."  
  
"Will you please give me the bottle, your highness?"  
  
"No."  
  
Darien got up, and started to wrestle with her for the bottle. Luckily for the both of them, it was closed, and it didn't pop open in their face.  
  
"Let_go_of_me, Darien! Let go!"  
  
"Not until you give me the bottle."  
  
Serena held on to the bottle, and kept still. It was rather...nice to be in his arms. And what muscles he had, under that stupid jacket he always wore, you would never know he had any. But they were there, and Serena kind of liked it.  
  
Darien was getting the same kind of feeling, but it was the other way around. He liked holding Serena. She was tiny, but she wasn't frail. She was a tough little bugger, and he shouldn't underestimate her ever again. He felt the air in the room growing tense, so he let her go, and started to clean the dishes.   
  
Serena put the food away, and reluctantly put the bottle back.   
She cleared the room, and dragged out the sleeping bags.  
  
"Going to sleep so soon?"  
  
"No, I just felt like sitting on something soft."  
  
Darien got the strange urge to tell her to sit in his lap. But he'd save that for later.   
  
"Hey, Serena. After lights out, do you want to tell ghost stories?"  
  
"You mean like really creepy, bloody, gory, scary stuff?"  
  
"Uh...sure." Darien had no idea what Serena had in mind, or if she had anything in mind. He just knew that he was going to make her laugh with his ghost stories. He hadn't really known any, so he'd make some up while they were getting ready.  
  
They made themselves comfortable for about two and a half hours, in separate parts of the room. When it was time for lights out, Serena got in her sleeping bag and grabbed her flashlight. It was rather big, so she turned it upside down on the floor, so as not to attract attention from Andrew.  
  
"Do you want to tell the first one, Darien?"  
  
"Just let me get into my sleeping bag, and then I'll tell all the ghost stories you want. I'm going to take my flashlight out too. It'll make it look like a campfire."  
  
"Can I make smores?!"  
  
"No, Serena. You just ate dinner."  
  
"Not just. I had it two and a half hours ago. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. They're out there getting ice cream, and you won't let me have anything..."  
  
Darien sat up and relented. "Did you hear them last night? What kind did they end up eating?"  
  
"Mint chocolate chip, and vanilla caramel." Serena's mouth was watering...  
  
Darien wasn't doin too well either. He LOVED vanilla caramel (PLEASE, anyone...tell me that there is such a thing a vanilla caramel ice cream!!). The next thing he knew was Serena was falling into his lap. Whether it was on purpose or her own fault, he didn't know. But she didn't feel like moving, so he let her stay there.  
  
"Here's you're smore," she said, put it in his hand, and smiled up at him.  
  
Darien realized something then. "Hey, Serena. Your hair's not up in the buns." It wasn't indeed. It was in one looong braid. "I-It looks good like that."  
  
"Oh...thanks, Darien," she said, and smiled again.  
  
He'd have to do something to get her to stop smiling, it wasn't good on his heart. It was speeding up, and at his age, normal people's hearts didn't do that...or so he thought.   
  
"You gonna start the story, Darien?"  
  
Darien took this opportunity to make her sit as close as possible. He told a really scary one that Andrew had made up to keep him out of the ice cream. It never worked, but it was scary just the same. Serena squished up, and said that it was her turn for a creepy one.  
  
"There once was a little boy who couldn't go to sleep at night. He kept hearing things in his house...right down the hall. He got out of bed and went into his parents room and asked them to go look and see what it was with him. They got out of bed, but he made them stop off and get his sister to come too. They all heard the sound getting louder, and louder...It was coming from the bathroom. They all creeped into the bathroom, and looked into the toilet. There were two ants on a piece of poop singing, 'When the log rolls over, we will all be dead.'...The End."  
  
Darien started to snigger. That was Serena's scary story? Apparently she was thinking the same thing, and she started to laugh. Darien joined her, but they were rudely interrupted by Andrew coming on the loudspeaker.  
  
"What are you two doing? It's time for sleep!"  
  
"Just because the lights are out, it doesn't mean we have to go to sleep, Andrew. Why are you up? What flavor is it this time? Rocky road, or cherry swirl?"  
  
"Neither. It's marshmellow chocolate. (AN: You can really only taste the chocolate.) You two need to go to sleep."  
  
"You stuck us in here, so were gonna make the best of it if we can. You are intruding upon our private ghost story telling session, please leave."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is. I'll leave you two to...whatever you plan on doing."  
  
"Andrew, you are a sick, dirty-"  
  
"Darien, just leave him alone. It's your turn to tell the next story."  
  
Darien smiled, and said to Andrew, "You may leave now. Her highness commands it, and so does her humble servant."  
  
Andrew laughed and left them alone, only to be swamped by four eager girls wanting to know what was going on in there.  
  
"What should I tell you? A scary one?"  
  
"Sure." Serena was planning on making Darien squeamish so that he would turn red. She liked it when he turned red...he looked so cute. She was going to take her life into her hands and let Darien kiss her...more like MAKE him kiss her. She paid no attention to what Darien's story was, but when she assumed it was the scary part, she snuggled into his lap a bit further.  
  
It turned out that that was the scary part of the story, so Darien asked, "Am I scaring you? Should I stop?"  
  
"Oh, no, you're not scaring me one bit...Keep going."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't have to keep going."  
  
"No, no, you go ahead and keep telling it."  
  
"Are you even listening to what I'm saying, or are you thinking of something else?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of something else. Can we have another smore? Please?"  
  
Darien sighed and said, "Why not." Darien gave Serena a nudge, and she got up.  
  
When she was making the smores by the refrigerator light, she said to Darien, "Those are...interesting, uh...pajamas you've got...I've never heard of a guy who wore blue spotted p.j's..."  
  
"I like my night clothes. They give me character. Besides, you're wearing bunny shorts and a bunny t-shirt."  
  
"Do you want to wear them? They'd give you more character than you could imagine."  
  
"And look like an idiot? I don't think so. I don't want to ruin my reputation by wearing girly clothes and especially pink ones."  
  
Serena laughed, and started to bring the plate of smores over. She had also sneaked the bottle out of the refrigerator, so it made her stomach bulge.   
  
"What is in your shirt, Serena? Did you take that thing out again?"  
  
Serena didn't answer. What happened next wasn't planned, but it worked to both of their advantages. Serena tripped, and fell face forward into his lap. Darien leaned forward to help her up, and (this was her fault) she leaned up and kissed him. Darien fell backwards, carrying Serena with him. She squirmed off of him, and ran to the bathroom.   
  
Whilst she was in there with the bottle, she was thinking to herself. Very subtle, Serena old girl. Now he probably thinks you're an idiot. She took a couple of swigs, and put the bottle down. I wonder if Andrew paid a lot of money for this...Maybe if I dumped it out he would leave Darien and I alone...Serena took one last swig, and dumped it out into the toilet. She brought the bottle back out, and put it in Darien's hands. She then got into her sleeping bag, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Darien sat, still stunned with the bottle in his hand, and his mouth wide open. He shook the bottle, and wondered in slight horror if she had drunk the rest of it, which would have been quite a significant amount for someone so tiny.   
  
"Hey, Serena," he said gently and quietly. "Serena, did you drink the rest of the bottle?"  
  
"Are you worried that you won't get any more? You want more, don't you? I'm not surprised. It was awfully tasty," she said, sitting up and looking at him in the dark. She turned off her flashlight, and turned over.  
  
"No, that's not it. But if you did drink the rest, you could be really sick. And I don't think you'll like how you feel."  
  
"I know all about hangovers. I don't know personally, but I've had to take six billion years of D.A.R.E., and I should know it by now. Plus, may I remind you, I got a C+ in first aid."  
  
"Well, I am studying to be a doctor, and I say that you are going to be really miserable tomorrow."  
  
"Don't be a mister know-it-all. It's not very attractive...Good night."  
  
Darien grunted, and turned off his flashlight. He then rolled over and went to sleep. It seemed to him that she had forgotten the whole kissy thing that had 'accidentally' happened. What would tomorrow hold? Would Serena be in the bathroom all day? He certianly hoped so for the sake of awkwardness...  
  
  
@~`~`~`~ ~  
  
Did you all like it?? I really enjoyed writing it. Well, there will be more smushy stuff if you guys want it, so tell my what you guys want, and I'll try and put it there...but it is my story. ^.^ See you guys soon! Egyptian Princess.  
  
P.S. Do you all want me to take the authors notes off? (Don't all say no at once ^.^) See ya! 


	7. Turn up the Heat

Authors Note: Hope you all like it, cuz this is the end....Boo Hoo...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Turn up the Heat  
  
It was the thought of making herself look like a complete fool that caused Serena to awaken suddenly that night.   
  
What if she looked like a brainless air head? He probably thinks I'm stupid, so why torture myself? I should just tell him how I feel. Mother always said to tell the truth, and besides, the truth never hurt anyone...  
  
Serena got out of her sleeping bag, and wandered around the room. She went to the bathtub and pulled out a towel. Then she got a really funny idea. She put the towel in the tub and went to the refridgerator, and grabbed the Ez-Cheese. She sat down by Darien and squeezed some cheese into her hand.  
  
"Ooh, I will be in such trouble...Oh well," she said and chuckled to herself.  
  
She rubbed cheeze into his hair and tried to braid it. She got partway through and started getting sleepy. She put the can of cheese into his sleeping bag and gave it a few big squirts. He would be SO mad. Oh well. If everything went well...She washed her hands and went to sleep in the bathtub on the towel.   
  
When Darien woke the next morning, he flet dirty and greasy. He got out of his sleeping bag and saw that he had cheese on his legs. He looked at his hands and saw cheese.  
  
"What happened? Where'd all this cheese come from?"  
  
When he went to the bathroom to wash his face, he took one look at his hair and gasped. The cheese had dried and the braids were crusty. He charged out of the bathroom and looked wildly around for Serena but couldn't find her.  
  
"Serena! Where are you Serena?!"  
  
The shower curtain giggled...giggled? He threw back the curtain and saw a very flushed and guilty Serena.  
  
"What did you do to my hair?!!"  
  
"What does it look like? Say, isn't it a little early for the green goblin to come out?"  
  
"Cut the cute crap! What do I do?!"  
  
"Wash it dummy. Honestly, men never use logic."  
  
"But I'll smell like cheese."  
  
"Quit whining you big baby. Cheese is very manly."  
  
"WHAT are you talking about?!"  
  
"What? Cheese is in."  
  
"Cheese is in...cheese is in," he mumbled to himself in confusion. "What am I supposed to say to that? Get out of the tub so I can wash my hair."  
  
"Sheesh, touchy," she said and climbed out.  
  
While she ate breakfast, Darien took a shower and dehorrified his hair. As if on cue, Darien got out and Andrew came on the intercom.  
  
"How are our lovely friends doing today?"  
  
"Bug off, Andrew. I don't need harrassment this early. Oh wait, too late."  
  
"What are you speaking of?"  
  
"Your stupid English. No, actually, Serena put cheese in my hair and braided it last night." Darien never go to finish complaining- Andrew had cracked up.  
  
"Serena, you are a genius. A complete genius."  
  
"She's a drunken fool."  
  
"Are you still on about the wine? She appears to be fine."  
  
"You can't see her. You don't have to live with her for 24 hours a day. Say, how long are you going to keep us in here?"  
  
"For however lon it takes for one of youto crack."  
  
"She's already cracked!"  
  
"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Good luck and talk to ya later."  
  
"I hate that guy. He's such an idiot," he mumbled. He turned around and Serena grinned up at him. "You sill little girl. You really have no idea what you're in for, do you?"  
  
"Oh yes I do. I've got full control of my mind and my senses. You'll see."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will, just wait, silly goose. You know you've got cheese in your sleeping bag."  
  
"WHAT?!?! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to wash that?"  
  
"You'll just have to sleep in the floor. You are the slave, ya know. Or, you could share with me."  
  
"ANDREW!!! She's gone crazy!"  
  
"Shut up, Darien, I was just kidding." Then, for no apparent reason, she just started laughing. She kept laughing in weird voices too.  
  
Darien sat down and watched her. He thought she had snapped and was going to start bouncing off the walls literally.  
  
Serena jumped up then, and turned on her mini stereo. The song blasted out and she started to sing in a low voice with a sly look, humming at first and then singing.  
  
"...come on pretty mama. Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go down to Kokomo? We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow. That's where we wanna go, way down to Kokomo." She began to dance and have somewhat of a laughing fit. She grabbed Darien up off the floor and began to tango with him. They went all over the room for about 10 minutes and then collapsed on the floor, her head in his lap.   
  
He laughter subsided and she asked, "Darien, why are you so tense all the time?"  
  
"You annoy me so much."  
  
"How," she asked in a low and threatening voice.  
  
Darien hadn't really wanted to answer that. What annoyed him was that she wouldn't melt under his smile like the rest of the girls, but then, of course, he hardly ever smiled. So he just smiled at her.  
  
He was wrong. Serena did melt. The very few times he did smile, she was near and her knees buckled. But right now her face went pale and she sat up with her back to him.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"You really are a stupid jerk. You don't get it, do you? Andrew told me that you were as blind as a mole."  
  
"What are you saying? How am I blind?"  
  
"You'll see," she said and gave a small grin.   
  
Darien's face was full of puzzlement and confusion. What was this enticing gril talking about?  
  
"Anyways, I brought some really cool lotion with me. You wanna smell it? It's really...smelly. I mean in a good way," she said quickly when he gave her a weird look.   
  
"What's it smell like?"  
  
"Well, it's supposed to smell like tangerines, but it smells zingy and peppy."  
  
"I'm no zingy and peppy, Serena. Especially since my sleeping bag is full of cheese."  
  
"W-Well...it's your fault, ya know!"  
  
"How is it MY fault?!"  
  
"Well," she said, sliding over to him with a coy look. "You are very enticing. I just couldn't help squeezing cheese into your dark sleeping bag."  
  
...  
  
"I swear you're crazy."  
  
"'Cuz ya know, I am attracted to you. I just couldn't help myself." Serena gave one loud laugh and went to read on her sleeping bag.  
  
Darien tried to resist the urge to scream out in frustration and confusion. He sat down near the door and listened for any signs of customers.  
  
A few hours later, Serena pulled out her lotion and shoved Darien on his stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I, Mr. No life and no feelings, am going to give you a massage."  
  
"Bu I don't need a massage."  
  
"You are such a negative poob. Quit protesting all the time and be relaxed and happy for once."  
  
Except for the fact that Serena was sitting on his legs, Darien relaxed. He had the funny sensation that she was trying to say something. After ten minutes, she finished and said, "I made the slave happy, so now it's time for the slave to make his majesty happy."  
  
Darien would have gladly started massaging her back, except Andrew, the ever tactful man with impeccable timing butted in.  
  
"What are you two up to? What's going on?"  
  
Serena leaned over him and put her hand on his mouth and waited.  
  
"Why is it so quiet? What are you guys doing?"  
  
Serena started shaking with suppressed laughter. She finally burst out and said, "We're dead!"  
  
Darien laughed and Serena said, "You stuck us in here and we killed each other."  
  
"You're so silly Serena. But I think your friends are trying to paint my toenails. They're already scaring me, so you'd better hurry up and get around to saying what you need to say."  
  
"Andrew, I'm not going to say it. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Just go away Andrew, you ruin all the fun."  
  
"Oh, okay. I see how it is. Have FUN"...  
  
"Dirty pervert," he said and looked up at Serena.  
  
She smiled and said, "My turn."  
  
Darien sat to the side of her and leaned over her back.  
  
"You can move my shirt ya know, I won't bite."  
  
"Backs don't bite."  
  
"Yes, but if women can have eyes in the back if their heads and men have a brain in their pants, backs can bite."  
  
Darien gave a short "hummph" and said, "Not all guys this that way all the time."  
  
"Well, I know you don't. Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
  
Darien sniggered and thought about how many times he had LOOKED at her. She wasn't bad, he wouldn't ever admit it, but she wasn't bad at all.  
  
"Well, slave?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said quietly and began to rub her back.  
  
"Darien to you like me at all?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. But yes, I do like you." His stomach felt about as hig as his throat. One more step in the right direction.  
  
"Well, you're not bad yourself. If you would use your brain, more people would like you."  
  
"You mean my real brain."  
  
"I mean the one inside that fat head of yours, dummy. You're such a perv. All guys are. That's why I won't go out with any of them."  
  
"Like I said, not all guys are like that. I'm really not. It just happens to come out sometimes. My evil side, that is."  
  
Serena giggled and closed her eyes.   
  
Meanwhile outside, Andrew took the matter into his ouwn hands. He went up to the thermostat and turned it up to 80 degrees. After a minute or so, Serena's eyes popped open and she asked, "Is it just me, or did it get hotter in here?"  
  
'It's not just you, that's for sure. I wonder what's up."  
  
She sat up and immediately felt dizzy. "Ooo, I feel like crap..."  
  
"HA! I told you that you'd be sick!"  
  
"You're not nice. I don't like you now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, serioiusly and gave her a hug.  
  
Serena was a bit stunned to say in the least. Darien NEVER showed physical affection, heck, affection altogether.  
  
"That's good for you, Darien. You've taken your first step into a better world."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Silly. Well, I'm gonna take a nap."  
  
"Is that all you do? Take naps and eat?"  
  
"You really don't have a heart, do you? Of course not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty rest."  
  
Darien felt the opposite.  
  
Serena took a nap for an hour and it was an uneasy nap. She tossed and turned and woke up several times. Darien had gotten really sweaty in his sweater and pants, so he put on a t-shirt and dashed his face with water.  
  
When serena woke up, she looked like a demon. Her hair was horrifically rumpled and her face was sweaty and groggy-looking.  
  
"You look horrible."  
  
"I thought I would. Hey, can you toss me a soda?"  
  
"No more slave?"  
  
"Not unless you really liked it."  
  
"I'll humor you. I'm still your slave. Here," he said, handed her the soda and an ice pack.  
  
"What's up with the ice pack?"  
  
"For your head. It will help."  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
"I only go by observations."  
  
"Do you think that's wise Dr. Shields? Besides, what time is it?"  
  
"About 2 o'clock."  
  
"I want to get out of here and go to the beach SOOO much!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What does he keep babbling about? Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Nothing earthshattering. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well then, why the heck are we in here? We have to be in here for some reason. Unless you DO have something to say. I do, but I won't."  
  
"Then I won't either," she said defiantly with a toss of her head."  
  
"Can I guess?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Why not," he said, thinking he had all the answers.  
  
"Does it have to do wiht me?" Darien didn't say anything so she said, "You have to tell the truth."  
  
"Yes, yes it does have to do with you."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"From whose point of view?"  
  
"Mmm...Mine."  
  
"I don't know. I-I mean, I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, what is it? Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Noo...Do you mind if I take my shirt off? It's really hot in here."  
  
"No," she said, trying not to stare. "You're sweaty. Now it's your turn to ask some questions."  
  
"Okay, does it have to do with me?"  
  
"why else would we be in here? Yes, Mr. Copycat, it has to do with you."  
  
"Is my hair black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Andrew a dork?"  
  
"Yes. What-"  
  
"Is there a bathroom in here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Do you care about your friends?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You're getting old."  
  
"2 more."  
  
"Have you ever dated anyone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Logan form school. My tur-"  
  
"Are you in love with me?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"A perfectly good question. Andrew keeps saying you are, but I don't believe him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"you didn't answer my question," he pointed out.  
  
"You said 2 more. The last one ws invalid, so I'm not obligated to answer it," she said matter-of-factly and turned around.  
  
"So maybe you are," he said teasingly.  
  
"The truth never hurt anyone did it?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Say no."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. I know I'm going to sound like a complete psyco when I say this, but, I am in love with you. It's not a crush or a fantasy thing, I am truly, head-over-heels in love with you."  
  
Darien's heart gave several flutters adn he thought now that she had to be sober. He was almost positive, because drunk people didn't talk like that, not this seriously. He sincerely hoped this wasn't a joke, because he would curl up and die if it was. But he remained calm and asked, "Are you seriously telling the truth?"  
  
She gave an exasperated sigh and her voice cracked..."Can I make it any clearer? Maybe I should try."  
  
He was about to protest, but she continued. "I lay awake at night and think about you. I dream of you, I only come to the arcade to see you. Do you understand? Did it get through that enormous brain of yours? I love you, Darien."  
  
His had was suddenly on her shoulder and he said, "Say it to me."  
  
She turned around and with her face firmly set, she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, Darien."  
  
He said after a pause, "You're going to kill me you know. If you keep saying that, I'll have a heartattack. My chest feels like it's going to explode."  
  
"You have a nice chest."  
  
"I'd say something, but hte brain in my pants would be talking."  
  
She giggled and took his had and he smiled. He helped her up and said, "I've been in love with you for the longest time, I don't know how or when it started."  
  
"Is it like you imagined it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One thing's missing."  
  
"What's missing? We don't have an audience, I'm not sleeping or stuffing my face."  
  
He whispered into her ear, "I haven't kissed you yet."  
  
Serena blushed and looked up at him. His eyes were dancing and his mouth was twitching. She smiled and then their lips met. He pressed her body to his and then-  
  
"You two look quite healthy for being dead," Andrew said, he was standing right in front of them.  
  
Darien shoved him out the door and closed it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mission accomplished," said Andrew, and shook hands with all of the girls.  
  
"When the come out let's go. I've been dying to go swimming."  
  
10 minutes later:  
  
"Alright, guys! Let's go!"  
  
"Hold it, hold it," Serena said. "Where's my ice cream?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"We ran out," Andrew sid sheepishly.  
  
"Darien, should we," Serena asked and looked up at him.  
  
"Why not," he said and grabbed Andrew's arm.  
  
"What are you goingto do?"  
  
Darien shoved Andrew into hte closet and Serena grabbed Mina's arm and dragged her in.  
  
"Hey! Let us out! Come on guys," Andrew cried.  
  
"Amy, Lita!! Make them let me out!"  
  
"Nope," Darien said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"How long-"  
  
"For however lon it takes."  
  
"For Serena to get her ice cream," Andrew asked.  
  
Mina just glared at him.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Well, it turned out a little differently than I planned. I all honesty, I hadn't planned anything. Well, I really hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed. So are flames, but they are not essential. Thanks for all you've done for me! Good luck and God bless. ^.^ 


End file.
